Episode 7540 (29th June 2016)
Plot Priya, Rakesh, Kerry and Carly watch as the fire inspectors look over Mill Cottage. Kerry insists it could have been worse. Rakesh begins talking to DC Fuller, who is an old friend, and introduces her to Priya. Bernice wonders about contacting Ronnie's family, but Lawrence insists it is none of their business, as they should be focusing on Nicola instead. Bernice asks Lawrence to pop into the hospital to visit Nicola, but he explains he has a meeting. Bernice asks Chrissie and Andy the same. They also try to wriggle out of visiting Nicola but Bernice insists they go. Nicola questions why she has been kept in hospital over night and tells Jimmy she was so horrible to him. In the café, DC Fuller reveals to Priya and Rakesh that there was graffiti on the walls, and it's suspected that the Mill was set on fire deliberately. Priya can't believe it and suggests she and Rakesh move into a hotel. David is thankful Amba wan't in the flat when the fire started and realises he is lucky to be alive. Jacob's smitten when Gabby comments on his new hairstyle. Nicola and Jimmy run into Priya and Rakesh as they are leaving the hospital. Rakesh enquirers why she was in The Mill, but Nicola avoids the question. Rakesh panics when Nicola mentions she heard smashing before the explosion. Rakesh gets on the phone to his insurance company as Priya goes off to check on Ronnie. Gabby and Jacob discuss the fire, but Gabby storms off when Jacob suggests she could be a suspect after breaking into Pollard's Barn the previous year. The Bartons laugh as Emma attempts to get the red paint off of Finn's face, before he heads to a meeting with the council. Bob tells Carly he is proud of her for going into a burning building to save someone, and Kerry tries to praise Dan but he walks off. Lawrence visits Ronnie, where he lies to a nurse that he is Ronnie's brother. The nurse explains Ronnie is still under sedation but Andy spots Lawrence crying at Ronnie's bedside so he suggests to Chrissie they have the wrong ward, to avoid her seeing Lawrence and Ronnie together. Jimmy shows Nicola another modeling rejection letter when Dan arrives. Nicola thanks Dan for saving her when DC Fuller arrives to question Nicola on why she was at The Mill. Lawrence reminisces at Ronnie's bedside and tells him he saved him, nearly admitting he loved him. After Lawrence leaves, Ronnie wakes up. Bob gives Rakesh some lasagna, and James asks Rakesh to remind the insurance company about their deposit. Dan admits to Kerry that the explosion reminded him of Ruby's death, and it's made him realise he is cut out to be a paramedic. Kerry insists she is proud of him, and Ruby would be too. Nicola awkwardly tells DC Fuller she was in Mill Cottage to retrieve a sex toy, and remembers she nearly tripped over a box of what she though was water. DC Fuller enquirers if the water could have been white spirit. Nicola tells Jimmy that after her brush with death, she realises a conservatory doesn't matter. Jacob visits Gabby with magazines as a peace offering. He apologises and they pair kiss. Red faced Finn returns from his unsuccessful meeting with the council. Chrissie and Andy arrive home from the hospital as Lawrence arrives home. When Bernice and Chrissie leave the room, Andy informs Lawrence he saw him holding Ronnie's hand. DC Fuller finds Rakesh looking over the ruins of Mill Cottage and assures him they will find out who is responsible for the fire. Lawrence insists to Andy he was visiting an old friend and warns Andy that he will tell Chrissie about his obsession with Bernice. Andy protests Bernice is just a friend and Lawrence insist Ronnie is too. Jimmy suggests to Nicola they go upstairs. He leaves the room momentarily and when he returns he finds Nicola collapsed on the floor. Jimmy tries to wake Nicola, and calls an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast *DC Fuller - Anna Bolton *Nurse - Elianne Byrne Locations *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and office *Hotten General Hospital - Ward 24, corridor and waiting room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,310,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes